


6

by PineTrain



Series: Pinecest Trick-or-Treat 2017 [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Maids, Multi, Wenpines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	6

Anonymous asked for a sweet wenpines treat

* * *

 

“Heh… we, we- heheh, we caught her… M-mabel! Mabel! We caught her!”

“HAHAHA! Just like I said, brotato! 53rd times the charm!”

Wendy watched as the girl gave her brother a rough noogie. As she swung hogtied in the air, she let out a sigh. It was inevitable that the twins would someday beat her in their little game of “Predator.” Old Arnie won on his first try in the movie, but she’d bet them they wouldn’t catch her before she “killed” them until at least their 60th game.

She was even being safe when she made the bet, because she had thought they wouldn’t catch her until at least the 80 or 90th time they played. Now that she was hanging, and thoroughly caught, she accepted how she had underestimated the twins. It was ironic, because thinking they would catch her at 80 or 90 times was a pretty generous thing already considering how skilled she was. The average person might have succeeded somewhere in the hundreds.

Wendy had worried she may be underestimating their skills, hence her lowering the number for the bet. Now that she was dangling and watching them dance in circles around her, she realized she’d been underestimating them even when she thought she was already underestimating them. She wanted to be proud of them for going so far beyond her expectations, but frankly she was starting to get annoyed by their celebration. She resisted saying anything, though, since they had absolutely earned the right to do so. Still, everyone has their limits.

“Okay! Okay! You got me! You won the bet! Can you let me down? This is kinda uncomfortable,” she said, a slight hiss eking into her voice as her joints began quietly creaking from their unnatural positions.

“Uh, yeah!” Dipper said, jumping towards where the rope holding her up was based.

He lowered her slowly until her stomach touched the ground. Mabel attended to the knots on the ropes holding her limbs and they soon fell free. Wendy rolled around to sit up straight and began rubbing her joints and popping them gently to release the pain of the bindings.

“Well, you guys got me pretty good. Congrats,” she said. Wendy tried to include a positive tone, but the discomfort of her recovery made it sound somewhat irritated nonetheless. It was the twins, though. They’d know she was serious.

“I still can’t believe we did it,” Dipper said, rubbing the back of his head with a smile.

Mabel bopped his arm, “You can stop being a pessimist now, Dipper. It’s a little weird when you do it after we won.”

“Haha, yeah, yeah,” he laughed. “I just… It’s hard to believe we actually get to see her like that.”

“Ohohohoho! Believe it, bro!” Mabel cackled. “Wendy’s going to be our personal maid for a whoooooole month!”

Dipper blushed and looked aside. Wendy cocked her head at that, unsure why he seemed embarrassed. She looked back at Mabel to find a very devious grin.

“He’s seen the outfit I made for you,” she said, her grin growing ever wider. “We might need to make a few adjustments, but I think you’ll find it shows off your best, hm…, attributes.”

Wendy felt a little warmth creep into her own cheeks, but she pushed it down. This was more or less how she expected things to go in the off-chance she lost. It was all still a surprise that it had actually happened, but she could handle it. Hell, since it was the twins, it was going to be interesting to be a maid.

She stood and did a minor curtsy, “Of course, Mistress Mabel.”

“Oh. My. GEEERBS! The alliteration!” Mabel shouted into the hands thrust to her mouth. “Dipper! You, you have to go by Mason! You have to!”

“M-mabel, what the hell!?” he shouted.

Wendy blinked, as surprised at the sudden revelation of Dipper’s real name as he was. She saw what Mabel was saying though.

“Would there be a problem if I used it, Master Mason?”

Dipper’s head snapped to her, eyes wide, and she performed a second curtsy. His mouth fell open for a second, then slowly closed. He brought a fist up and coughed into it. “No, that’s okay W-. I mean, that will do, Miss Corduroy. I look forward to your assistance as our maid.”

“Indeed, MISS Corduroy!” Mabel said pompously, simultaneously mocking her brother and following his lead. “We’re going to take full advantage of your services starting tomorrow! I hope you’re ready!”

Wendy smiled, interested in how things would turn out. She legitimately hadn’t expected to lose the bet, so she had no presuppositions, but she figured the twins had to have some ideas in mind. Despite Mabel’s earlier claims to confidence, she knew they both were as surprised as she was. Yet, they surely had come up with plans in case they actually did win, even if it only seemed like a pipe dream at the time. Considering how both twins often looked at her when they thought she didn’t notice, not to mention the outfit Mabel had made which caused Dipper to blush, Wendy had a suspicion that as the month went on some of those plans might go a bit deeper than typical maid duties. If that was the case, she was totally game.

“Of course. Mistress Mabel, Master Mason, I look forward to serving you.”


End file.
